peter_jacksons_the_hobbitfandomcom-20200214-history
Grinnah
Grinnah was a Goblin of Goblin Town who worked as an interregator in TA 2941. Biography Early life Little was known about Grinnah's early life, but was born sometime in the Third Age in Goblin Town and became as an interregator. Despite his loyalty with the Great Goblin, he secretly dispised him. Thorin and Company's Arrival and death .]]In TA 2941, when Thorin and Company fell into Goblin Town, Grinnah with his group captured them, took their weapons and took the Dwarves to his master and of course offended when Balin cried out to their king that his song was an abomination. He told the Great Goblin about the Company's identification and where his group had found them, and was ordered to search their belongings as well as crushing Óin's trumpet in the process. Grinnah during the search was surprised to find Elven objects in Nori's bag and suggested to his king that the Company had been in league with Elves (which were objects that Nori had stolen back in Rivendell). Whilst the Goblins continued searching and the Great Goblin singing the town's torture song, Grinnah found the Orcrist, wondered what sword it was, and when he opened the holster, he screamed and threw the sword aside causing the other Goblins including the Great Goblin to cower over the weapon and attempt to murder the Company. When Gandalf arrived to save the Dwarves, Grinnah fought against Kíli, but was impaled through the stomach and killed. Personality and traits stole from Rivendell.]]Grinnah reveled in every chance he would get to use his whip on the victims of Goblin Town. Although cunning and vicious, he was, like many Goblins, a coward at heart. As well as he was obsequious and fawning, he secretly loathed his master, the Great Goblin even though he payed respect to him. Behind the scenes *Grinnah was portrayed by Stephen Ure through voice and motion capture in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, who also portrayed as the Orc Fimbul in the same film and The Desolation of Smaug. Like the other thirty actors who played as Goblins who captured the Company, Ure had done live action performance first before performance capture. *Ure had also worked with Peter Jackson in two of The Lord of the Rings trilogy as two different Orcs: Gríshnákh, who was the orc who tried to kill Merry and Pippin and Gorbag, the orc who took Frodo captive in Cirith Ungol. *It was the second film that Ure's character had been impaled through the stomach, as his character Gorbag from The Return of the King, got impaled by Samwise Gamgee when he tried to kill Frodo. In The Two Towers, his character Gríshnákh, unlike Gorbag, had survived the piercing, but was later crushed to death by Treebeard. Appearances .]] *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (First appearance) *''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Sources * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Chronicles: Art and Design Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Kíli Category:Battle of Goblin-town participants